Raiders of the Lost Tart
by ReapingKittyTroll
Summary: last drabble request involving the Tallest Purple and Tank Girl. Nights of passion break out into full blown out war when a tart has gone missing.


Raiders of the Lost Tart

A Drabble by Cherry!

Starring: Tank Girl & Tallest Purple

Soft rains departing from the mental images of a mud infused sonata. The laughter and voices drying out as the latex morning glory popped out in spews of radiant colours. The hues commencing the symphony of the waking grunts protruding like sirens. She yowled stretching her lanky arms, smacking those dry tobacco encrusted lips. Bare chest rising breath. Her blue eyes addressing the naked slender green form beside her. Face down. Hung over from years old hourly drinks. Stench of lustful dirty grinding sweat of her cunt.

Smirking, crooked teeth biting. Struggle for power of flesh, the pissed memories slithering down her-

Grumbles from her stomach as she stood and stumbled her way towards the kitchen. A graveyard of beer cans, whisky bottles, broken packages of enema? She arched a brow picking up the package. Her gaze meandering over the open cupboards, cereal, stale on the floor, crackers litter dust on the counter as a daring mouse feasted paying no mind to the aggressive hung over naked giant. Her nose crinkled as she added the lifeless liquid package to the graves.

Her mind swelling. Savages of hunger striking through, she began to remember. The irradiant sweets-custardy, milky covered in the soury to succulent absorbent drizzling succubus.

TRANSLATION: TANK GIRL BOUGHT A TART.

She rushed to the fridge, throwing open the eggshell spaghetti plastered infused icebox. Fist slammed hard against the counter. Her stomach whining away through turbulent means. Empty. Alone. A plate sat in the white void of the railed shelved few microbial crumbs lingered. GONE.

Slamming the door. Naked feet storming down back to the lustful chamber. Plate in hand, slamming it against the wall above the snoozing alien beast. No beauty lingered at this hour. Antennae on standby, purple saucers meet the raging blue. She points to the plate, looming in over her victim, snarling. Animalistic hunger taking over.

He furrows his brow. Narrowing his eyes with a hidden smirk. She stopped upon seeing it. There glowing in the after effect of his coital slumber. THERE IT WAS!

TRANSLATION: TALLEST PURPLE ATE A TART.

Blackness. Consuming breathless quakes, swearing fists gliding across the velvety flesh. Grasping the slender antennae lighting the lighter feather-

Pain hits the back of her, lumping forms at the back of her throat as she growls. Something glistens out of the corner of her eye.

A snicker is heard as she feels the harsh metallic grasp of a claw against her dirtied, tanned skin. A long slender razor gliding against her skin. Check.

His purple orbs glared at her feverishly as she held him and he held her.

Fire in the soul igniting in a dance over infused devices. Her rage consuming over the loss of her precious tart. She growled. Her elongated finger nails digging along the frame of his oblong skull. His eyes narrowed.

In one move her mind caved into the long strong chances that would come to be known as – BAM!

Her head flew forward knocking into the soft texture of his. He fell back in pain. His pak retracking from his grasp on her.

Falling to her knees she bowed to the ground, a trickle of blood lingering down her neck as she looked up. Double vision. Two pairs of the purple bulbs glaring at her with a sneer and a smirk.

Wobbling, standing tall she stood to her feet. Delicately her blue gaze turned to the right, there lying in the golden compass of the rising sun she saw the dried blood on her sheath metallic ore. A devious smirk crossing her lips, her tongue penetrating licking as she snapped her gaze back to him. They met. Like a first chance. He saw.

Quickly she dove. Leaping through the dreams of the rain of evenings past, her eyes set on target. This would end in revenge for what was lost. That succulent dessert that had been hers and hers alone. Slow moments stained the setting. Her hand reaching out, her right knee bending in to contort her frame into a roll.

He came from nowhere. Flash. Pushing all his weight into her. Pinning her to the ground. From His PAK, emerge four spider legs pinning close to her skin as his claw commanded her hands. He smirked, conquering her as her eyes, pools deep with murderous tendencies claimed his life.

With a grin he nodded to his left. Under the bed. His eyes crested to the piles of blankets, empty cans, the graveyard of sinful nourishment had spread. A plate. Shadowed by the eclipsing sheets dangling from the side of the bed. Alone in a glazed, sprinkled after effect of glory, clean from all the lustful engagements.

TRANSLATION: TALLEST PURPLE HAD A DONUT.

She blinked twice, fathomed by the sheer force of his deception. Growling, he touched one finger to her lips. Taking the chance as he arched a cocky brow. One the shimmering legs, extending in the sunlight extended to the bed. Dragging the holy grail towards them. She watched. Pondering. With a fineness as he sat upon her, picking up the succulent, small cake of sweetened dough. He chuckled touching it to her lips.

Rush of luscious confectionary penetrating her lips at the gateways of hell opened through, her tongue touching the exorbent sacchariferous concoction. TRANSLATION: TANK GIRL ATE A DONUT. A smile crept across his lips as he leaned in, biting the exposed end. Her eyes beamed as he set her arms free. Grasping his ass and pulling him into the sugary kiss. 


End file.
